Passion, Devotion, Obsession
by Pigasas
Summary: This is a G/D. It's slightly dark (okay, maybe more then slightly), with a vehement and intense Draco (those are the best kinds =) ). Is it just me or am I just a really depressing writer?


This is a songfic. The songs called #1 Crush by Garbage. Great Song. Please Review and tell me what I should do next, because I have no idea. Ugh, writer's block. 

Passion, Devotion, Obsession

I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side,  
to know that you're mine

I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears,  
And drown your fear

I will pray for you  
I will pray for you,  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true,  
someone like you.

I see you walking. I see you talking. You're there with your friends. Your anger, sorrow, fear… love, is there. Then… just gone. Like it never was. 

You don't know me do you? You say yes? I put on an expression of hate. Not to you, never. At the world, I want to know why. Just why am I Draco Lucifer Gabriel Malfoy? I am the dragon, the great and the malicious. I am Lucifer and Gabriel, the archangel and the fallen angel, the devil. You see the problem is I am who I am and I don't want to be anything else. Neither are you. I want you. More so, because I can't have you. Tears spring to my eyes; a deathly pain burns though my heart. I would go through hell and strike a deal with the devil, to make you see me. Give up my soul but you wouldn't want that. Please my soul is vile, take me and cleanse me. You are all that is good, pure and true.

See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talkin'  
You will believe in me,  
and I will never be ignored

I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart,  
and tear it apart

I walk in to my classes. I hear your voice, your laughter. I sense you presence with me. I will make you proud. You will never be ashamed of me; you will never ignore me. My penance, I will serve for you. Don't you see I'm burning, all for you? A knife, yes, I will twist it and bleed for you, my sweet little angel. Tear it to pieces and give it to the vultures, if that'll pleasure you.

I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see,  
you're just like me

Violate all the love that I'm missin'  
Throw away all the pain that I'm livin'   
You will believe in me,  
and I can never be ignored

I'll go and join Lord Voldemort and betray him. I would never betray you. Do you want that? I would sacrifice my life for the good. Will you have me then?

I saw you in my second year. You; a burning, bright, little girl. Lovesick for none other then my enemy. Everything I stood for, you were against. Maybe that's why, you were always in the back of my head. I had a passion for you. I didn't know what it was I felt. It was just a connection with you. Then the presence seemed to disappear, but it had not. I was devoted to you, as well as I could be. Passion and devotion morphed into obsession. Yes, I know I'm obsessed. There's nothing I can do to change it. Nothing I want to do.

I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you.  
I will wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd steal ships for you  
To be close to you.  
To be a part of you  
'Cause I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you.

Doesn't the pure and absolute power you have over me, surprise you?

Yours Always,

Draco Lucifer Gabriel Malfoy

The letter morphed into a single rose; white that slowly turned into deep red until the edges turned nearly black- just nearly.

"Draco", Ginny murmured savoring the name, "_Draco_."

"Speak of the devil, and he shall come." He whispered in her ear.

***

So… Didya like it? I know I have Draco a bit… um…a nice way to say this…uh, passionate, but I think I like it. Hmm… review and please give me some idea's on the next part.

Disclaimer: 

I am who I am and I don't want to be anything else- that belongs to the great Lisa Jane Smith. Night World series Black Dawn. LJ Smith is a GREAT Writer, I love ALL her books. It is a must read!

Speak of the devil, and he shall come- is from somewhere but I don't know where. Review and tell me if you do, I'll really appreciate it. 

And… *drumrolls*…All Harry Potter Characters belong to the Wonderful JK Rowling of Hogwarts.

AND (hehe… just one more thing)

3 guesses on who the guy whispering to Ginny is.


End file.
